The Werewolf and His Princess
by Ghost Riderette
Summary: In a kingdom full of werewolves that is ruled by a family of royal werewolf slayers, one slayer or the Princess, accidentaly falls in love with the Prince of werewolevs. Join Princess Annabeth and Prince Percy on their journey. PERCABETH. THALICO. TRAITE. LUKE/BIANCA. ECT. NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, there! This story as I listened to a song by my second favourite band All Time Low. Although, this story has nothing to do with the song, it randomly came to my mind and I just couldn't help myself! Enjoy!**

* * *

Annabeth Chase passed the hall as she waited for her father to come home. Her father, Fredrick Chase, was on a hunt to kill a werewolf that had been spotted by the creek. Yep, he was a werewolf hunter and not only that but he was the King of Athens which made Annabeth the Princess of Athens.  
Suddenly, her father strode into the room with his knights behind him.  
"Father!" Annabeth rushed forwards. "How was the hunt?"  
"Unsuccessful, we only managed to injure his back leg. But he was powerful, very powerful."  
Annabeth frowned but tried not to show her disappointment. You see, some werewolves have powers and some don't. The ones with powers are known as the Super Race but others were just called plain werewolves.  
Ever since she was child, Annabeth had dreamed of slaying a werewolf but alas her father was too scared to let Annabeth go through the forest.  
"Maybe you could let me go look for it..." Annabeth pleaded.  
"No, darling, I'm sorry but it's much too dangerous."  
I huffed in defeat but then again I should of seen it coming. I bid my father goodbye before heading to my room. Once there, I stripped from my dress and started throwing on a tight black vest top, brown jodhpurs and black riding boots before grabbing my sword from my cupboard. The sword once belonged to my mother, she was one of the best werewolf hunters in the world until she was killed by one. I then ran to the stables to get my black-based few spot appaloosa mare, Barbie, launching myself onto her back, J quietly road into the forest. Home of the werewolves.

* * *

**I know that it's really short but I just wanted to get the first chapter out there!**


	2. Chapter 2

Leaves and twigs crunched under hoof, as I road along on Barbie's back. Swinging lighting in the breeze the sun caught the edge of my sword and sparkled off it. Suddenly, a growling sound came from the shadows. I slowed to a halt before quietly taking my beloved sword out of its sheath. Slowly, a black shadow loomed from the trees and lifted his eyes to look at me. I gasped, he was one handsome wolf. Pitch black fur with shinnying sea-green eyes, like two emeralds caught in the sunlight. Then he lunged at me so I fell from Barbie (who freaked and bolted off into the woods) and landed on the undergrowth with his paws planted on my shoulders. Shaking, I lifted my sword so that he could see it. Then he did something that surprised me.

He flinched and ran back to hide in the trees.

"You're not supposed to do that!" I screeched. "Your-you're supposed to attack me and eat me not run from me."

"Why would I attack you?" His voice was rough as if he was exhausted and hungry.

"Because you're a monster!"

"We're not the monsters! You are! You chase us with knives and swords and arrows!"

"Because you attack us!"

"No, we don't! We try to hide from you but you chase after us because you think we kill you but we don't. Not us. Creatures like us do though."

"What creatures like you?"

"Lykens. There like werewolves, except that werewolves are good and Lykens are bad. Everyone thinks that werewolves and Lykens are the same but we're not." He shrugged and shifted out of the shadows a little bit. And that was it. His eyes spoke the truth, he was innocent and he wasn't lying but still I wanted to hear him swear that he was telling the truth.

"Promise?"

"Scouts honour" He chuckled lightly and I smiled.

I perched myself on a rock and slowly the wolf crept from the trees and over to where I sat but he stopped just a few feet from me. I raised my eyebrow and he glanced at my sword that was still in my hand. I nodded and put it away, and then he came trotting over to sit next to me.

"What's your name?" His voice sounded lighter and more cheerful but I could still tell that he was tired and hungry.

"An-Sophia Michaels. And you are" I lied. I didn't really want him to know that I was the daughter of on the world's greatest werewolf slayers.

"Nice to meet you, Sophia. I'm Percy Jackson." He gave what I thought (and hoped) was a wolf grin.

For the next hour, hour and half, we talked about everything; the forest; favourite foods (he may be a werewolf but he can eat human food); family and friends. By the end of it I felt like I had known him his whole life. His best friends were Nico, a black wolf with black eyes, Grover, a brown wolf with yellow eyes, Silena, a white wolf with blue eyes and Will, a sandy coloured wolf with brown eyes.

I was just standing up to leave when Percy's stomach rumbled. I laughed and was pretty sure that is he was in human form then he would have blushed because he looked down.

"Here," I picked up my satchel and pulled out two dead chicks. I knew that it would only be a snack for him but it was better than nothing. "I was gonna use them to set a trap to catch were if I couldn't find one but looks like I don't need them."

I threw them to him and he caught them before gobbling them both down his throat.

"Thanks." His said as he licked his lips. "I should get back; my pack will get worried about me."

"Yeah, my dad will start to worry about me too." I said as I realised that Barbie had run off and it would take me hours to walk back home. I looked at Percy so see him smiling slyly.

"What...?" Worry crept into my thoughts as he ran at me. All my fear vanished as he slipped in-between my legs and lifted me onto his back. "Ahh! What are you doing?"

"Giving you a ride back, otherwise, you'll be walking back in the dark."

With that he set off running with me clinging to his fur. The wind blew my hair back and I laughed at how free I felt, riding on Percy's back. We were about half way when I heard Percy swear.

"What?"

"Lykens, there following us."

Just then we reached the palace wall. I jumped off and looked at Percy.

"Hide behind the bush by the wall and don't make a sound." I nodded and did as he said.

Then two ugly creatures strode from the shadows. Their fur was thin and greasy and bones clearly stuck out of their brown, scaly skin. They were disgusting... they were Lykens. One pounced at Percy and the two engaged in battle whilst the other just stood and watched. Soon, Percy was looming over the beast and it looked as if he had won when the second Lyken pounced at Percy, biting into his neck. Percy yelped and the Lykens laughed before running off into the woods again. As soon as they were gone I ran over to Percy.

"I'm fine." He whimpered. "It just hurts a little."

I tore a piece of cloth of my jacket and wrapped it around his neck.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes." He grumbled.

"Then follow me." We stood and I led him to a hole in the palace wall. We crawled through it before I led him to my room. It was hard and we had some pretty close calls but we made it. I put a real bandage around his neck and let him sleep on the couch before getting changed into my pyjamas and going to sleep.

* * *

**There we are! Hope this chapter was better than the last!**


End file.
